Seal ring formation is an important part in the back-end of the semiconductor manufacturing process. Seal rings are stress protection structures around integrated circuits, and protect internal circuitry of semiconductor chips from damage caused by the dicing of wafers into semiconductor chips.
This Discussion of the Background section is for background information only. The statements in this Discussion of the Background are not an admission that the subject matter disclosed in this section constitutes a prior art to the present disclosure, and no part of this section may be used as an admission that any part of this application, including this Discussion of the Background section, constitutes prior art to the present disclosure.